


One Last Visit- KurotsukkiWeek Day 1.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, kurotsukkiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was sitting in the hospital room, holding on Kei’s hand tightly, hoping that he could get a reaction out of his loved one, however it was all in vain. A pained sigh left his lips as he started closing his eyes, his fingertips caressing the skin of Kei’s face “Oh, Kei, why are you doing this to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Visit- KurotsukkiWeek Day 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurotsukkiweek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kurotsukkiweek).



Kurotsukkiweek Day 1 : Visiting.

Looking at the dark sky sometimes questions fill the mind of this young boy sitting at the edge of the world. Closing his eyes, he is taken to another place, no one has seen before. A figure with a bright smile and eyes who are slightly closed looking at him softly, a hand stretching to his side “Come on, Kei.” His deep voice called out making the teen stare straight into those golden hues who hid another world inside of them. A world he wished to explore.

Everything faded to a scenery he had never seen before. His breath hitching in his throat as he felt the one standing in front of him finally grasping his hand, warming it up, allowing Kei to fall into this familiar state of mind. One where he was finally calm and at peace, where he didn’t have to wear a mask, where he let his imagination run wild and discover an entirely new ‘Kei’, one that he didn’t know of and somehow that warmth went from his hand to his chest and filled his whole body. A smile appeared on his face.  He felt like he was flying and then suddenly he was dragged to the ground.

Hazel eyes fluttered open unsure of what was going on, he looked around him. It was raining, he could feel the sky crying above him as he wondered what was going on, a shadow showed him exactly what was going to occur in seconds. The one who had brought him to the world was standing in front of a grave. The rain wetting his face and his hands holding tightly to some flowers, bright red petals scattered to the floor as they fell from is grasp. The man was sobbing as he let himself lie next to those crimson hues that remained still by his side. The teen tried to approach him, tried to comfort him, tried to touch him, tried to speak but not even one of those simple gestures were possible. Instead he stood there unable to help the one who was crying all alone under the rainy sky.

“Oh Kei, why did you have to do this to me?” The man whispered, sparkling the teen’s interest, why was he calling his name? It didn’t make sense. An unusual strength filled his veins as he managed to take a step forward, then another one! He counted many steps until he was sitting next to the gravestone. His breath hitched in his throat at the name that was on it. That was impossible. And yet the crying face of the one he held the closest to his hand his inability to touch him and comfort him made him realize the cruel truth. He was _dying._

Kuroo was sitting in the hospital room, holding on Kei’s hand tightly, hoping that he could get a reaction out of his loved one, however it was all in vain. A pained sigh left his lips as he started closing his eyes, his fingertips caressing the skin of Kei’s face “Oh, Kei, why are you doing this to me?” As soon as those words were uttered out the machines all around the young boy started showing signals of danger, a sharp tone started ringing in the ears of the raven haired boy who looked up with widened eyes. Nurses ran inside the room, they pushed Kuroo away from him, away fromKei. The doctors told him to stay outside, panic clear in their voices as Kuroo felt his world shattering down. His legs could barely hold him standing as he allowed himself to fall into the seats out of the hospital room.

He waited and waited endlessly in this hell, hoping that the very next second Kei would appear and tease him softly saying that he shouldn’t have waited for him when looking like  this, with black circles his eyes and tears on his cheeks…but he didn’t. No one came out of this cold room. Kuroo fell into the abyss, unable to see the light.

_Kei saw himself surrounded by machines and people who were frantically trying to help him. He saw his body being weak, his expression was a calm one like he wasn’t the one suffering. It was strange. He took a one last look to the empty shell that was lying on the hospital bed and ran outside. With a sharp breath, his eyes searched for the one who cared about him the most and he finally saw him. He was clutching onto the phone like his life was depending on it, tears on his cheeks, dark circle under his eyes and a thin line on his lips. Kei approached him slowly and he sat next to him. Of Kuroo couldn’t see him but it didn’t matter, Kei would say what he wanted to him. His frail and pale hand reached to cup Kuroo’s face and force him look up and he did, with golden eyes searching for the cause in surprise. Kei leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s as his lips whispered softly “I love you Kuroo. Please, please don’t blame yourself.” And with that he leaned closer and captured his lover’s lips, a small smile appearing on his face as he pulled away, he saw the astonished expression on Kuroo;s face and his smile widened “Thank you for everything.” And with that he faded away. He had managed to pay one last visit to the one he loved._

Kuroo had felt lips brushing gently against his own and he could have sworn that a voice he missed very much had whispered sweet words in his ears. He wiped the tears away from his face and he whispered with a pained smile “Oh Kei…why are you doing this to me?” And with that he stood up, trying to keep his head high, trying not to fall into the abyss, trying to listen to one last request and he did. The wind made the curtains dance and the moonlight fell upon him, a chuckle escaped his lips “So you are watching me, huh? Isn’t that right, Kei?” That was the last time they saw each other. Their last moments together. It was that one last visit.

_The end._


End file.
